The Website
by btrrusherforever
Summary: kendall goes on this website that changes his life majorly.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall was bored. sitting in a room all day doing nothing can make you that way. he was on his laptop playing spider solitaire because its easier then regular solitaire. while Kendall was playing an ad popped up that caught his attention. it had blinking green and pink lights with the words . Kendall read the smaller writing.

**_dating web site find your perfect match!_**

Kendall clicked the ad and it came to a page with all these people and a sign up area. Kendall thought it over did he really want to do this he couldn't let his friends know that he needed some web site to help him find his perfect match. he shrugged it off and signed up he just wont tell them about it. Kendall had to be careful with his username he didnt want to use something his fans knew him as he didnt want them to know either. he used the name secret-lover because he was a secret and he was looking for love so he thought it was a perfect username. he also needed a password which he used the same thing as his username so he couldn't forget it. when it accepted him he had to do some more stuff he had to give all this info like where he lived his,sexual orientation,his age and, and all his interest. Kendall told the truth to mostly everything even his sexual orientation. Kendall was bi but he didnt know how to tell anyone since he lives in an apartment with mostly guys and shares a room with a guy who is always looking good. when he was all done with that he had to put a description about himself. Kendall didnt really know what to put so he just put anything.

he was finally done and it told him that he should search people to start. when Kendall was looking through names he seen this one person. he looked just like his roommate so he clicked on his profile to try and see more about him. to his surprise he was also bi so he wrote him a PM and asked him for a friend thought about what he was going to write to him because he didnt want to sound desperate or not interested. Kendall only hoped he didnt take long to respond because his description was so sweet and he thought tillypop as a username was cute. Kendall backed out of his profile and started looking through the rest of the names. some where cute so he just friend requested them.

after a while Kendall got hungry so he went to get something to eat he would just come back later. Kendall ran back to the room when he heard James come in the house he didnt want him to see what web site he was on. he quickly exited out of it and and headed back to the kitchen. when Kendall walked in he seen James sitting there on his phone doing something that must be important because he wouldn't look away or talk. Kendall ignored him and to look in the fridge for something to eat. he decided to get a grilled cheese sandwich. he grabbed three slices of cheese and two pieces of bread.

as Kendall was making it he felt as if someone was looking at him so he turned around but when he did James was in his phone still so he just went back to his sandwich. Kendall was done and took a bite of it the melted cheese hung from Kendall's lip so he licked it up. Kendall was about to take another bite but jams called his name before he could. he froze with the sandwich still to his mouth then turned to look at James. he lowered his sandwich and asked what he wanted. James used his best sweet voice and asked Kendall to make him a sandwich also. Kendall sucked his teeth and told James that he should have asked while he was making his sandwich that he is not going to make him one now. James whined and pleaded with him using his baby voice now. Kendall huffed and got up and got the stuff out and told James he was lucky he was in a good mood. James smiled and told Kendall that he loved him in his sweet voice again. Kendall rolled his eyes and started to make his sandwich.

Kendall felt eyes on him again and when he turned around this time James was looking at him. James didnt seem to realize Kendall was looking at him but Kendall just turned around before he burned his sandwich he would ask him about it later. Kendall was done and grabbed a paper towel and handed the sandwich to him. James clapped his hands and thanked Kendall for being such a good friend.

Kendall went back to his sandwich which was not that hot anymore but the cheese still seemed to stick to his lips. when Kendall licked it off he heard James make a weird noise and asked him what was wrong.

_"I... uhh... b-bit my lip" James stuttered._

Kendall shrugged his shoulders and left now that he was done and went back to his room. to search for some more people. when he pulled the web site up he again he noticed he had three new messages and some friend requests. he also seen that tillypop accepted his friend request along with some others but he seemed to only be interested in this one. he looked through his messages and read the one that said tillypop.

when he read it he was so surprised at what it said he couldn't believe it he was so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall read the message a million times trying to find out why tillypop said this. Kendall was playing it in his mind like a youtube video on replay. the message wasn't that spacial but to Kendall it meant alot. it meant that someone wanted to be with him and they don't even know what he looks likes so its not because he famous.

Kendall wanted to respond but he didn't know what to say so he would do it later. he looked at the other messages that he received. he got one from this guy that had a username theunexpected which made Kendall interested in finding out who he was. he didn't have a profile picture either but he did fill out his information. when Kendall read it he was bi also Kendall was getting really lucky with this web-site. when Kendall read the message he thought it was nice. it said that secretlover seemed like a really nice person and if they could talk some time. Kendall thought it was so sweet and had to reply back.

he told the guy that he would be happy to talk about anything so just send a number i can text. Kendall sent it and while he waited for a reply he accepted his friends request that he got. Kendall heard his laptop bing and he looked to the top noticing that he got a new message. it was from theunexpected and he gave a number. Kendall saved it in to his phone and he couldn't wait to text them. he would have done it now but he didn't want to seem weird.

then he received another message saying he wont think shes desperate if he texts now with a ctfu at the end. Kendall laughed and was thankful he said that because he wanted to talk to logged off his account and shutdown his laptop. he sat on his bed and used his fake texting app just in case this person was crazy.

Kendall was already to text him but didn't know what to say so he just settled for just saying hi. Kendall wanted to know who he was talking to but until then he would keep texting him. Kendall felt his phone buzz and he opened up the message.

**theunexpected: hey wyd :)**

Kendall told him that he wasn't doing anything he was heard his friend Carlos call him so he went to see what he needed. when he walked out he seen he was standing next to James who was texting in his phone. Kendall didn't see the problem and put his hands up in confusion. Carlos pouted and made an are you serious face. he tried to take James phone and James got up and snapped at him growling that he better stop it.

Kendall seen the problem now and laughed at the both. Carlos had the most hurtful kicked puppy face and James was back in his phone. he grabbed Carlos's hand and lead him into the kitchen and told him to forget about James and told him to make some brownies. Kendall smiled when he seen his friends face light like a thousand watt light bulb. Kendall leaned in and whispered to Carlos that James will put his phone down quick for some brownies.

after fixing his friends crisis he went back to texting this unexpected person. he had sent that he was bored also and he was looking for someone to have a good time with because he was trying to get over this guy he has loved for a while.

this was the time that Kendall had to help him out but he was also curious. Kendall sent that he would talk when ever he needed to and he hopes that the guy he loves has feelings for him also. Kendall laid in his bed happy that he found this web-site. when he was thinking he felt another buzz from his phone.

**theunexpected: i don't think he will he is straight and he is from the btr band so u will know what he looks like.**

Kendall looked at the message and thought they were talking of James of course everyone always liked him. so he asked who it was.

Kendall couldn't believe he was talking to someone who liked one of his band-members it was kind of of weird. Kendall looked at his phone expecting to see James name but it said Kendall on it. he was shocked he didn't know anyone liked him it was strange. Kendall sent back that he shouldn't judge Kendall might like guys. Kendall got a quick text back saying lol yeah rite and that he had to go. Kendall laughed and was still amazed that someone liked him. Kendall smelled something really good and knew they were the brownies Carlos made. he went into the kitchen seeing James in their of course devouring the brownies.

Carlos told Kendall that his plan worked great. James was lost and asked what he meant by that. Kendall chuckled telling James that it was nothing. James made an unconvinced look but let it go so he could get back to his brownies. Kendall went to James and put his hand on his shoulder and it was as if he was reading Kendall mind and dropped the brownie he was eating. Kendall looked at him and James got up and left quickly. Kendall didn't know what he did wrong he went to go after James in the room but when he got in there James was in their shared bathroom with the shower going. Kendall knew he wasn't in their already but he wasn't gonna ask him about it now


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall sat on his laptop and started to chat with his friend tilly-pop. tilly-pop asked Kendall if he wanted to go meet up somewhere and hang for a while. Kendall sent a message back saying that would be fun when did he want to meet up. about five minutes later Kendall got a message back saying they could meet up at the in and out burger. Kendall got up and dressed in a nice outfit. he wanted to know about tilly-pop like his real name. as Kendall was walking out the room he heard the shower go off. he left the house before James got out the shower and asked him questions about where he was going.

Kendall got in his car and drove to the little restaurant down the street to meet this really cool guy. Kendall pulled into the place and parked his car. Kendall had asked him what he was going to wearing before he left so that he could find him easier. when he go inside he looked for a blue sweater with black skinny jeans. he looked around the store and spotted the person he was looking for.

Kendall walked up to tilly-pop and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. tilly-pop had turned around and had this big grin on his face.

your secretlover tilly-pop asked. Kendall smiled shook his head yes. tilly-pop told Kendall that h never mentioned him being one of the members of the best band ever. Kendall blushed and shrugged his shoulders. Kendall told him that he didn't want anyone to know because they would tret him different. tilly-pop nodded his head in asked him what his real name was because he didn't want to keep calling him tilly-pop. tilly-pop chuckled and said it was Joshua. Kendall shook his hand and sat down next to him thinking of what to say to him.

_"so how is it being so famous that you have everyone loving you"_ Joshua asks.

Kendall tells him it is really fun he actually found out that someone liked him alot on mylol. Joshua laughs and asked why it is so weird because he was really cute. Kendall didn't know how to answer that so he just shrugged his shoulders. Kendall told the man that he wanted a Pepsi with cheese fries and Joshua told him that he would like the same thing. the man walked away and Kendall looked at Joshua not sure what to say. he didn't really know what to say he never had a date with a real guy before.

some little girl came up to Kendall and asked for his autograph and a picture so he did it. Joshua smiled watching Kendall make little kids happy. it reminded him of his ex that he had feelings for still. when Kendall was done he looked over at Joshua and seen that he looked upset.

_"whats wrong"_ Kendall asked

Joshua shook his head nothing but Kendall didn't believe that he wanted to know what was wrong so he asked again. Joshua looked away before tears came down and told Kendall that he was just thinking of his ex and he still had feelings for him. Joshua apologized for it but Kendall told him it was okay that he should go home to think things through. they both go up said there goodbyes and headed out the door.

Kendall went to his car and pulled off. as he was driving back to the house Kendall looked on his phone to see the time and noticed he had text from theunexpected. he quickly text back a hey and pulled up to the hotel. he got out and went to his apartment to sulk in his room.

**theunexpected: so wats up!**

Kendall smiled this person seemed to cheer him up. Kendall told him that he just got home and was bored so he was going to hang with his friends. Kendall went to his room and seen James on his phone so he would wait to ask him if he wants to the pool. Kendall felt his phone buzz and he started to walk to the kitchen to grab a snack. he looked at the message and the boy told him that he had a great idea.

Kendall giggled and asked what his great idea was not really believing it was going to be so great. he felt his phone buzz again and was excited to see what it said.

**theunexpected: how bout u send me a pic to my laptop and i send u a pic to ur laptop and we look at the pic together cuz i wanna kno wat u look like and i kno u want to kno wat i look like :]**

Kendall giggled he did want to know so he sent an okay back and took a picture of himself and sent it to the boys laptop over the web-site.

Kendall went to his room and went onto his laptop James was too busy on his phone to pay attention to what he was doing. Kendall got another message saying count to ten the look at the picture. Kendall giggled and sent back OK. Kendall counted in his head then clicked the new message. Kendall caught view of who it was and screamed too shocked to do anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall got up from his seat so fast that the chair fell to the ground. he couldn't believe who theunexpected was. he open the door and left as soon as possible not wanting to believe who he was talking to. when Kendall thought he was far enough he went on his phone to search the web-site on his phone so he can see the picture again. he viewed the picture again not changing his first expression of shocked. Kendall didn't know how to react but how was he suppose to when he found out that the boy that got all the girls by one look was bi and loved him and not like a brother. James loved him was this all a joke was James tricking him was all Kendall could think.

Kendall had to think about this he had to clear his mind before he went crazy.

James didn't know what happen one minute Kendall was sitting there then he was out the door like he seen something to change his life forever. James got up and looked at what Kendall was looking at on his laptop maybe that would tell him since that is what he was looking at before he freaked out. when James looked at the screen he seen a picture of him. James was thinking in his head he didn't get why Kendall had this picture of him he sent it to thats all James thought until he realized that Kendall is secretlover. James knew he was slow at times but he didn't care at the moment.

Kendall was the one he was talking to the whole time he didn't know Kendall was bi he would have probably would asked Kendall out by now. James had to get Kendall and he had the perfect plan on getting him. all James had to do was wait for Kendall to come back home but until then he plenty of time to set things up.

Kendall had been out for a while he didn't know how long exactly because he was thinking and not thinking of the time he really didn't care. when Kendall seen the sky get darker he felt that it was time to go home. Kendall walked slowly and thinking about what he was going to say to James.

As he was walking he was thinking of the way James looked when he was out at the pool with his shirt off. Kendall was starting to feel his jeans get tighter and he knew now that he liked James. this was all new and another problem Kendall had to think about. Kendall was trudged his feet into the house and into the room he shared with James.

when he walked in he seen James swaying his hips back and forth listening to pretty Ricky on the hot-line.

Kendall heard James singing and then he turned around and slowly walked over to Kendall making sure his hips were swaying. when he got up to Kendall he sang his favorite line in his ear.

_**lets talk about sex baby**_

_**lets talk about you and me**_

_**lets talk about bubbles in the tub**_

_**lets talk about making love**_

Kendall's eyes widen at what James was saying to him did he really want to have sex with him. Kendall was so confused.

_"whats wrong Kendall don't like this song want me to put on a different one"_ James asked.

Kendall shook his head and was happy he said yes because now he was just going to put on the other dirty song by pretty ricky called grind on me. James went over to the radio and pressed the skip button and Kendall was relieved for a minute until he heard the song come on then James sang another part of the song which.

**_baby grind on me_**

**_relax your mind_**

**_take your time on me_**

**_let me get deeper Kendall_**

**_ride on me_**

**_now come and sex me til your body gets weak_**

**_were slow grindin babe_**

Kendall didn't know what took over him but he had to get those boxers off James and fuck him all night. James seen his plan was working and he smiled liking that he got what he wanted. to make things speed up he walked back over to Kendall and walked behind him and licked the outer part of Kendall's ear.

Kendall turned around and pushed James against the wall and brushed their lips together for a moment. James leaned in and attached their lips. they both felt as if their forced them together. it felt like those magnets that pull themselves when they get close. Kendall reached down James body and cupped his member gripping it a little to make James moan. James was loving every moment of this and didn't want it to end but he wanted Kendall to be in him right now.

James pushed Kendall on his bed and got on top of him kissing his neck while grinding on him. Kendall rubbed James back feeling every toned muscle he had.

James removed all Kendall's clothes within seconds thanking god that he was about to have that big dick in him. Kendall pulled James boxers down and took sight of James member it was longer than his but his was thicker. James took two of his fingers in his mouth and coated them with with his spit. after he thought he had enough he stuck them in his entrance moaning Kendall's name bouncing up and down on them. Kendall was getting hard watching James stretch himself and every time he bounced he landed on his member. Kendall couldn't take it anymore he flipped them over so he was now on top. James grabbed the lube he had on the floor and handed it to Kendall.

Kendall poured some in his hand lathering his member with a nice layer. Kendall threw the bottle to the floor and lined up to James awaiting hole. Kendall looked to James for permission to make sure he was ready and when he seen James shake his head yes he pushed in all the way. James gasped from the size. James wanted more no he needed more of Kendall he needed Kendall to be pounding into him so hard and deep that he walked funny with a limp for a week. Kendall seen that James was ready and pulled back slowly shoving back in faster. James moaned louder as Kendall shoved in faster and harder every time. Kendall knew this felt better than any girl he has ever been with and wanted it all the time.

_"k-Kendall nngghhh im nngghhh f-fuck im c-close_" James whined.

Kendall loved how he made James feel and unable to form his words correctly. Kendall grabbed James member and started to stroke it. that was all James needed he screamed Kendall name as he came covering Kendall hand and both their stomach with his cum. Kendall watched as James eyes rolled to the back of his head and he came filling James up so much it leaked onto his just cleaned sheets. Kendall pulled out with the last bit of strength he had left and landed on the bed next to James.

Kendall was going to remember this forever and was hoped James did also.


	5. Chapter 5

James was the first one to wake up. he tried to get up but as soon as he did pain struck him worst then a lightning. he sat back down not daring to try it again. James laid back down thinking of what he was going to do about him and Kendall. what was he suppose to call him they weren't boyfriends.

As James was laying there he heard running outside the door and it was getting closer and closer. then he heard Carlos big mouth and knew he was gonna come in. he couldn't let that happen he couldn't let Carlos see him and Kendall naked in the same bed he tried yelling to Carlos not to come in but it didn't work Carlos came in anyway.

when he came in the room he seen James was naked and in bed with Kendall but really couldn't see if Kendall was the covers were over his body. Carlos chose to ignore it and told him that he had to be up that they had to be in the studio in three hours. James nodded his head and sid yes to anything Carlos said so he can leave sooner.

when he left James huffed and thought he was going to be caught but he was thankful Carlos was a little slow at times. he tried again to get out the bed because he didn't need any one else to see him like this. James knew this was going to hurt like hell but he had to do it. he bounced up and stood on his two feet feeling the pain go through his whole body. James decided to walk it off and get in the shower to relax his body.

James grabbed some clothe he was going to where for today. today he was going to dress in some sweats and a graphic tee he could where skinny jeans knowing his ass was going to disagree with it. he walked into the bathroom and started the water to a nice temperature. James got undressed and slowly got in being careful so he doesn't slip and fall and make the pain even worst. James would have to get Kendall back for the way he is feeling. he tried to calm down but he didn't know how he was going to tell everyone that he loved his best friend. the shower just didn't seem to help him so he quickly washed up and got out. he turned everything off and got out just as careful as getting in. when he was all done with getting dressed which took a whole half hour he felt his stomach growling.

James walked into the kitchen and Carlos and Logan looked at him the whole time following his every move. James got the milk and his favorite cereal for the day which was fruit loops. he slowly sat down trying to not make it noticeable that he was in pain. he sat down and was about to take a bite of his breakfast but he felt the stares on him and looked up at them asking what the problem was.

Logan just laughed and continued to eat his food while Carlos just sat there dumbfounded. James didn't like being laughed at especially if he didn't know what was so funny so he asked again with anger in his voice. Logan laughed even harder seeing James get so upset was funny. Logan seen James about to explode so he told James that Carlos told me that you were naked in bed with Kendall and asked if it was true.

James face went from angry to shocked he didn't know what to say to that. Logan laughed knowing it was true by his friends face. Carlos was starting to put the pieces together in his head and it finally hit him.

_"omg you sleep with Kendall and by the looks of it you were on the bottom how does your ass feel bro_" Carlos blurted out.

Logan slapped Carlos for being such a dumb ass and looked at James with a serious face. James couldn't believe it was so obvious if Carlos found out then everyone else will surely find out. James got mad again because Carlos just would't stop laughing and it was getting on his nerves.

James went to slap Carlos but when he reached over the pain that struck him forced him to sit back down. that made Logan laugh and Carlos laugh even harder. James really wanted them to shut then fuck up it was he was beyond irratated.

_"So what i slept with Kendall it was a one time thing i wanted to see if he would sleep with me so i can prove that i can have anyone i want if i wanted them"_ James screamed.

Carlos and Logan stopped laughing and looked scarred. James knew he yelled but why was they so scared it wasn't that bad. James looked at them and asked them what was the problem. they didn't say a word just pointed towards the door way. James turned around and his mouth fell open in shock.


End file.
